Darkness Once Again
by lizzyKMTstar
Summary: It takes place after episode 12 and the battle against Hanzo Hattori is finished. A new enemy comes into play and a spark between Saizo and Isanami is created.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness Once Again**_

_**This is a Brave Ten fanfiction none of this is originally mine. Hope you enjoy:) Oh and feel free to comment if you see any problems in my writing :)**_

"Saizo!" A blue haired woman giggled then jumped onto the black haired ninja.

"Get off me woman!" He yelled trying to push her off however she continued to cling to him.

She giggled then wrapped her arms around his neck so that her face was against his cheek. The Iga ninja felt a light blush appear on his face and eventually he gave up the fight to get her off him. He sat down on his futon with the priestess sitting next to him and her arms still holding him in a headlock. He sighed and then watched as two figures walked into the room.

"Good morning Saizo, Isanami, I see you two are very lively this morning."

"Yukimura-sama! Rokuro-San! Good morning." Isanami jumped off Saizo and bounced over to the two men standing by the door.

Yukimura patted the girls head softly and she smiled then turned to the dark haired man standing next to the Uedea lord. Rokuro held his injured arm close to himself and his eye was still covered in bandages, the priestess looked at the injured scribe her eyes filled with worry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks…" Rokuro smiled at the worried girl.

Isanami's smile grew bigger and she began to chat with the two men. Saizo watched her continue to converse with the Uedea Lord and the scribe. He felt his muscles tense under his shirt and irritation starting to build.

"Why is she acting so friendly with Rokuro? I understand Yukimura-Sama but why the dumb scribe? She never talks much with him…" Saizo grumbled. "She always sticks to me anyway."

He quickly pushed himself onto his feet and stood up, he then turned towards the door to walk away however he was stopped by Yukimura.

"Saizo we need to talk… It is important," Yukimura put one hand on Rokuro's shoulder and nodded.

He then turned to Isanami and bent down, he whispered something in her ear and then she went rushing out the door into the hallway.

"Come Saizo," He said then walked towards his chambers

The three men slowly walked down the hallway towards Yukimura's room. Saizo felt the air something wasn't right, Rokuro had a strange look on his face and the ninja could tell that Yukimura was very tense. They arrived at the chambers and Rokuro opened the door. Saizo then followed the two in and walked over to the cushions that had been set out on the floor.

"Sit," Yukimura motion to one then sat down himself.

Saizo slowly sat down and looked towards the Uedea Lord.

"_Something is really not right," _He thought.

Then Yukimura handed Rokuro a letter and then scribe walked over to the ninja and placed the letter in his hands.

"Please read this please."

Saizo slowly opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Yukimura Sanaka,

_I hear you have a very precious treasure living in your home. I remember that it is very powerful, very delicate and also as beautiful as a flower. I would like to see it again and maybe you could hand it over to me. I will take very good care of it, no I want the Kushi-mitama! Not that lovely little trinket that she wears, but the girl. Her power is wasted on a man like you._

Saizo's eyes grew wider and he could feel fear crawling into his heart.

_I will give you two choices one to either hand her over without any conflict or two you can fight against me. However your castle will be burned to the ground in the process. Either way I win and she will be mine. You have sometime to think about it, I will give you a month to say your goodbyes and no more. I hope you choose wisely._

-Date Masamune

Saizo could feel his hands shaking, he crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He yelled "Are you kidding me! We just finished a battle and Isanami was just becoming herself again! Now this!"

Saizo felt pain in his chest grown when he thought of Isanami in that situation once again. Her crying in the darkness blaming herself for not being able to protect her friends. He didn't want to see that. She wasn't some god of darkness only human maybe an annoying, clinging, loud human but still human.

"She doesn't deserve this! That kind of power shouldn't be pushed onto someone like her! "

Saizo slammed his fist down onto the floor.

"DAMN IT! WHY HER?"

**Yay chapter one is done! I will try and update when I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I wrote this faster than I thought I would but I couldn't stop writing! Here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it :**

Isanami walked down the hallway towards the kitchen humming happily to herself. As she walked she swung her long sleeved arms by her side and had a large smiled spread across her face.

"Manju, Manju, Yukimura-Sama asked me to make Manju," she sang happily.

However her happiness disappeared in an instant when she heard a crash. She quickly ran around the corner and saw Saizo storm out of Yukimura's chambers. He had anger and irritation written right across his face as he walked right past her towards the courtyard.

"Saizo?" Isanami called and was about to chase after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to she Yukimura shaking his head telling her not to follow.

"Yukimura-Sama?"

The Udea Lord just shook his head once again in silence. The priestess looked back down the hallway at the spot Saizo had just been. She felt herself holding her breath and started to become worried. She slowly moved her sleeved hand in front of her mouth and let out the breath she had been holding.

"What is this feeling? I don't like it…"

Saizo stormed down the hallway and out into the court yard, as soon as his foot touch the dirt he felt wind start to circle around him. A red haired man who looked almost female landed in front of him and pulled out a sickle and chain.

"Saizo fight me!" He yelled and threw his weapon at the ninja.

"Kamanosuke not now…" Saizo growled and easily knocked away the weapon.

"Saizo fight me!" Kamanosuke yelled again and tried to attack again.

However Saizo's anger was being pushed to the limit and he was in no mood to deal with him. The ninja then suddenly grabbed the chain of the sickle and pulled the weapon out of Kamanosuke's hands, he ran forward and grabbed the him by his jacket and threw Kamanosuke to the ground. He quickly unsheathed his sword and held it to the red head's neck. Kamanosuke laughed but when he saw Saizo's eyes he shut is mouth quickly, he shallowed harshly and didn't try to counter attack. The normal blood lust that Saizo had in his eyes was no longer there at all. They were full of pure hatred. Kamanosuke decided that maybe messing with Saizo today would not be such a good idea but then in the corner of his eye he saw a white weasel.

"Squirmy!" He yelled and jumped up knocking Saizo away.

He ran after the animal into the bushes and away from the ninja. Saizo stood up and watched the dumb red head chase after the weasel, he sighed then sheathed his sword. He then noticed Sasuke watching from on top of the castle, the two made eye contact for a moment, then the other ninja turned away to go reduce his weasel Amaharu from Kamanosuke. Saizo let out a breath and turned toward the castle gate, he was heading into the forest when he saw Ana sitting in a tree keeping watch. That had been the blonde's punishment for betraying them she would have to be on watch every night for a month but other than that she got off easily. She was one of the ten and Yukimura was not going to let her go so easy. However Saizo didn't want to deal with her a the moment he just need somewhere quiet to think then his thoughts wandered back to Isanami.

"_Why her? Why now?"_

Saizo shook his head and continued to walk, finally he found a large tree far away from the castle where he could have some peace and quiet. He took a deep breath and jumped up onto a large branch high up in the tree. The ninja sat down on the branch and leaned against the trunk then he crossed his arms over his chest. Slowly his anger began to subside and once again his thoughts wandered back to Isanami.

"_Why does she have to be burdened with that kind of power? She is so normal in every way expect the eating like a horse part." _He laughed "_She may be annoying most of the time, she may be clingy, and loud but she is also kind, beautiful, supportive, and I have to admit a pretty good cook."_

He didn't know what he would do without her, he had grown use to her being there with him. He didn't know what he would do if she disappeared. He shock his head then slowly ran his fingers through his dark hair and looked up to the sky. The sun had moved behind a cloud so that the sky had become darker and shadows covered Saizo's face.

"_No, I am becoming soft! The only reason I protect her is because it would be bad if she fell into someone else's hands. That is all it is!_

However he knew it wasn't true, he knew he wanted her beside him, he knew that he need her. His eyes then started to droop and he yawned lightly.

"_Haha, I am tired because Isanami was trying to sleep in my bed last night but I wouldn't let her," _He laughed_ "But in the end she won and I got very little sleep."_

Slowly his eyes start to close.

"_What should I do? I can't give Isanami to that bastard…" _He thought

Then he feel into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Awwwwwwwwww Saizo your so cute! Well, that is all I got right now, I will try and update it soon. Oh and once again please excuse my grammar or spelling errors ~ Bye Bye**


End file.
